Mrs Crybaby
by TaurenLeaf
Summary: Oneshot. Now they're even... ShikaTema.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Mrs. Crybaby**

TaurenLeaf** _Primary_**

* * *

She was trapped. There was no way out of it. She's thought of the situation this way and that, but there wasn't anything she could think of! 

Her fan wasn't anywhere in reach, _about 50 meters southwest_, Temari calculated, slightly tilting her head, which was already a great improvement even if it did take all her strength. But still, if she did get her fan back, it hardly would help. It was torn up and had kunai sticking through it.

The enemy was currently kneeling a few dozen feet away from her, with his head down and apparently gasping for breath. It was already seven minutes since Temari was hit with the poison but it still took the enemy to his limit to get it in her. And the poison was already fading!

The enemy was slowing gaining his energy back while all Temari could do was hold back her screams; poison can be really painful...

_If he was here, he would probably be able to think of a plan..._ Temari grimaced, _Damn, now was not the time to admit that he's better than you!_ She hated how she was so weak and couldn't train hard enough to beat him.

Shit. This would probably be her end...seriously, how could she face an enemy—a particular _tricky_ enemy right after training her butt off for the whole day—­­and win?

Damn, he was standing up... getting his sword out... and running towards her!

All she could think about before (she was sure of) her death was Shikamaru, and that didn't help at all... her memories with Shikamaru were surfacing; all the pointless arguments and the rare times they laughed or him smiling...

_I can't believe I'm never going to see him again... _

And before she knew it, she was crying! Bawling right in front of her enemy, who just wanted to kill her, and _was_ going to kill her— all because of a guy! And when was the last time she cried? When she was _four_? So much for the 'Mighty Temari'...

_No—no...I don't want to die yet..._She was now crying like she's never had before, _No! I want to live, I want to live...!_

The man was so close now that he could have touched her with the tip of the blade. Instead, he raised it over his head, ready to swing down with full power. Obviously, he wanted to make this as painful as possible for her.

Temari squeezed her eyes closed, for the first time (without Gaara around) she felt scared. She heard the swooshing sound of the sword and tried everything she could to move, but the poison was still in effect.

The blade was an inch away, she squeezed close her eyes tighter and waited for the pain...

She felt blood splatter over her face, but...there was no pain. She waited...and waited but still none came...

She heard gasps, it sounded like someone was having trouble breathing... Still with her eyes shut, she tried to figure out what happened; thinking so hard she almost missed something:

"Its ok now, _Mrs. Crybaby_"

Temari shot her eyes open, and standing there in front of her, with a sword stuck between the shoulder and neck was none other than Shikamaru! She had always made fun of him by calling him 'Mr. Crybaby'. He cried almost after all the missions he failed as a leader, but she was always there to cheer him up. And this 'Mrs.'...was that implying something? Shikamaru wasn't stupid; he must have known what he was saying...

Frozen with a look of shock, and her mouth hanging open (she could move her facial muscles now), she watched him, still holding the enemy's shadow, performing a brand new jutsu. Slowly, his shadow moved up the man's body and up to the heart. Shikamaru's shadow formed a shape that looked somewhat like a knife, and stabbed it into the heart.

It was over.

Temari hated how easily he won...but...

Temari smirked, _it looks like this time I have to thank him..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**_TaurenLeaf Primary _– **Ah... that's really bad, isn't it? I did this a while ago, maybe in January '06. **Secondary** thought I should post this so nobody would think we weren't working (we are! My Dead Lily's chapter 2 is coming along pretty slow...). This one is also on my own, but I'm not half as confident about it as **Inspiration: Anger**.

I have to say, even if you don't like this one, please read our others, they're much better. Reviews still appreciated.


End file.
